The invention relates to homogeneous, boron-doped alkaline earth peroxides, to the production thereof and to the use thereof, particularly in agriculture.
It is known to use alkaline earth peroxides, such as for example calcium or magnesium peroxide, as an oxygen source in aerobic processes, such as in the treatment of organic waste, in soil remediation (“in situ bioremediation”) or in waste water treatment. It is furthermore known to use calcium peroxide for agricultural purposes, in particular for direct sowing.
According to JP 62-103002 a calcium/magnesium peroxide improves cultivation performance with regard to germination, seedling emergence and initial growth of the plants.
In order to improve cultivation performance, the seed is conventionally treated with a pilling composition which, apart from the oxygenating agent, for example contains active ingredients, nutrients, bentonite etc. The individual components of this mixture are mixed together and the seeds are then coated with the mixture.
Sodium perborate is conventionally described as the oxygenating agent which, being a water-soluble compound, is capable of supplying not only oxygen but additionally the boron essential to plant growth.
Although, by virtue of this bifunctionality (oxygen release and boron content), sodium perborate ought to be the oxygenating agent of choice, considerable technical problems are to be expected with the use of sodium perborate in the pilling process. Due to sodium perborate's elevated water solubility, there is a risk that hydrogen peroxide released during the pilling process will react with readily oxidizable components from the pilling composition, which both limits the availability of oxygen and reduces the desired effectiveness of the pilling composition.